


The king is back

by magicspai



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Strangulation, Survival Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspai/pseuds/magicspai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years after the destruction of Helios, Jack finds himself waking up in a lab, filled with new sensations, a new body, oh and not to mention the bad ass scientist lady who brought him back to life with Nakayama's work. Did I mention shes actually a Vault hunting leader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1:Awaken.

Waking up seemed like the hardest thing Jack had ever done. His eyes, squinting at the light above him. A sharp ringing in his ears, and not to mention the fire burning in his chest. His fingers felt like pins and needles all the way down to his feet.

“Jack…My name is Dr. Raven Amelle. I need you to lie still okay? If you move, it’s going to hurt.”

Her voice was soft spoken and sweet to Jack’s ears. He opened his mouth to speak, but turned into a small groan of pain when he moved his jaw. As Jack opened his eyes to search the room, He was met with a blurry haze that only amplified as he looked into the light.

“Here” She spoke again. The woman came into view turning down the bright lamp above Jack’s head. As his eyes began to focus he made out small features of her. Chocolate brown hair, pale skin, her figure was almost as perfect as an hourglass even though it was partly hidden by the white coat she wore.

“Better?” She questioned sitting beside him. Jack blinked as he looked to her face, as she tinkered with something on his chest. A pale blue and green eye, Jack noted. Her lips were painted red, the bandage just under her chin was wrapped tightly on her neck and slightly reddened with blood. Recent.

“…Where…” He spoke hoarsely. His throat was dry and scratchy.

“You’re in a Hyperion lab on Elpis. It was…quite the trip to get you here. After getting information from an Atlas employee that you were somewhere on Pandora with the Atlas CEO, Hyperion launched a search and rescue mission to bring you back.” “…CEO?” Jack questioned again flinching at the sudden pain in his chest. “Sorry… I’m sure you remember Rhys.”

Oh did he remember that scumbag. Jack’s jaw locked in anger remembering they’re last encounter in the Helios wreckage. “Judging by the way you’re flexing, you do remember Rhys. He became the Atlas CEO after the Helios disaster. His company has become…quite troublesome to Hyperion. Stocks have fallen 15% in the past 8 years, not to mention revenue.”

“Okay…How long…Have I been...Out.” Jack breathed finally feeling the oxygen tubes around his nose.

“Close to 10 years.” Raven’s words hit Jack harder than a train. His eyes widened with horror, and his heartrate quickened on the monitor.

“Relax Jack. Pretty much all of Hyperion knows you’re here. And the thought of you waking up at any minute, has them scrambling to do better.” Jack glanced down at the straps across his chest when he tried to move. “Unhook these.” He ordered. “Just a few more minutes. If I let you go now, the virus in your A.I. will take over again.”

“Virus! What the fuck is going on?!” Jack yelled angrily in a panic. “Calm down.” Raven said eying him. “If your heart rate gets any higher you’re going to trigger the virus. Take a few minutes to breathe and I’ll explain everything.” Jack sighed dejectedly.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of Raven tapping away on a comm, she finally made her way back over to sit beside Jack. “Alright…Lay it on me cupcake…what’s goin’ on?”

“Rhys is a very smart man. He built a virus and displaced it into your system, so if we did manage to get you back, and try to rebuild you, a virus would completely take over and destroy anything in its path. Well after A year and a half of moving around the virus to get to this point, we made a discovery in the core of your A.I. that Nakayama had left. Cloning structures, blueprints, formulas, everything. I backed it up to a hard drive just to be sure that the virus wouldn’t delete any of it, which it did. “

“Nice save.” “Thank you. Anyways, we built these clones using Nakayama’s blueprints. Your current state is the third to pass the Virus. The first two couldn’t get they’re heartrate below a tachycardia level and ended up triggering the virus. The last one almost killed everyone in this department.” “Is that why you have a bandage around your neck?” Jack asked.

“…Yes. That’s also why you’re secured. Because if you lose me, you lose Nakayama’s entire life’s work.” “Good to know. Is it like…Implanted in your ECHOeye or somethin’?” “Actually I have it memorized.” Jack cocked a brow at her statement.

“You a Nakayama fangirl or somethin’? Because damn that must be pretty boring.” He laughed and Raven smiled weakly. “Not entirely. I liked his approach on Hyperion Sciences. Health, tech, firearms, and His cloning formulas for you was an added bonus.”

Raven stood. “I just need to run a few more diagnostics, I think I almost have the virus out of your system.” She turned and walked back to the computer across the room. After a few moments of silence, Jack turned his head to watch her.

“You must be pretty smart. I’m impressed with the level of work you’ve been doing.” Raven turned her head to look at him. Her expression was a mix of shock and surprise as she blinked at him. “Well…Thank you Sir. …I-I appreciate that.”

“Please…Just Jack. Or Handsome. Ehh call me whatever you want kitten, just not Sir. Makes me feel old.” Raven smiled in response as she went back to her diagnostics. “What can you tell me about my body?” Jack questioned.

“Well you’re skeletal structure is made of a tungsten, and magnesium mixture so that it remains strong and durable under harsh environments. It’s chemically unresponsive but lightweight. You’re organs we’re donations from the healthiest candidates, willing to give up their lives for the…Handsome Jack. And finally your skin is made up of the finest synthetic nerve and skin-grafting Hyperion has to offer, making you a fully functional human being. Well besides you’re bones and brain.”

“So what happens when I get shot?”

“You bleed.”

“And when I have sex?”

Raven cocked a hesitant brow as she typed away on her computer. “Well…All functionality will be the same. Nakayama made sure of that. Any D.N.A. passed will still be your own.”

“So I can still have kids?”

“Yes.” Jack hummed in response.“Good to know.”

* * *

 

When Raven finished her tests, she released him from the leather straps and helped him sit up. Jack looked down at his hands, then to the ugly hospital gown that he had been left in. “Really?...They wouldn’t put me in pants, or a shirt and boxers, or somethin’? Shit feels weird.” He growled and Raven chuckled softly.

“I’ll have someone bring you, you’re clothes down. So I’ll give you a little update. There is no longer a sign of a virus hiding anywhere, or anything of that matter. Just take it easy for the next week or two just to be safe. Hyperion can wait until then.” She added pulling a cord from Jack’s head. Jack could feel her warmth in front of him. He could smell her delicate perfume, the scent of her hair. It was strangely intoxicating.

“You okay?” She asked curiously as she grabbed a comm to get Jack’s things. Jack blinked realizing he had been staring at her for the past few seconds.

“Yeah...yeah totally fine. Just trying to get my baring on things is all. It’s…Weird.” “I’m sure it is. After being trapped in a A.I. form for so long I’m sure you forgot some sensations and experiences.”

“Yeah…So what happens now?” He asked curiously and Raven cocked her head.

“Why are you asking me? You are my superior. Shouldn’t you be ordering me around?” She smiled and Jack nearly beamed at the thought. He was back. And it felt good. He nearly snapped out of his thoughts when the transport chute ‘pinged’. Raven grabbed the clothes hand set them beside Jack.

“When you’re ready or you need help, just call me on your ECHOcomm. My information is already preloaded into your new equipment.” She said flipping the switch on Jack’s temple. As the Comm booted up, it booted fast. He began scanning the room, and finally scanned Raven as she walked out, her file popping up before him.

_“Doctor Raven Amelle, 29 years old, Pandorian, Hyperion Scientist, formerly Pandorian Vault Hunter Leader.”_

This caught Jack’s eye immediately. He made his move to go into her file as he carefully changed his clothes.

_“Expert tech specialist, weapon specialist, medical specialist, Net worth: $2.3 Million.”_ Jack whistled to himself and back-tracked to the file labeled _“Pandorian Vault hunter leader”_ And eyed its contents.

Pictures of her team, her flag, documented tattoos (Which Jack stared at happily), and finally her armor. Heavy armor to be exact. This lady was a total badass! Jack stood carefully, his new legs nearly buckling at his weight. Jack fastened his belt and picked up the famous tailored tail-coat, sliding it up and over his shoulders. It felt good. A little tighter than normal, but good nonetheless. He tip toed slowly to the mirror on the wall surveying his new body, not to mention his face…It wasn’t a mask anymore…It was his face. He rubbed his chin, feeling the prickly stubble against his fingers. He made a mental note to himself to give this woman a raise. As much of a narcissist Jack was, He never found himself to be this perfect before. Nakayama and this…Raven Amelle certainly made sure he was perfect to the last pore. Jack called Raven back into the room and she came back with a clip board in hand.

“Oh hohoho-man Doc…The raise I have planned for you is gunna leave you living like a queen.” Jack complimented admiring himself in the mirror. “Oh and what’s this about being some…oh I dunno- A vault hunter leader?”

“I was young and reckless.” She answered not taking her eyes off of the clipboard.

“Anything I should know? Y’know…”

“If you think of me trying to betray you Jack you’re sorely mistaken. I have the same amount of hatred for Atlas and Dahl just the same as you. Besides, Hyperion has state of the art weapons equipment I can get first hand.” Jack laughed suddenly.

“You sound like you like to kill people. That’s bad for business y’know.” Raven looked up to him with a coy smile. “So is throwing people out of an airlock…But that’s none of my business.” She whispered with a wink.

_Oh…this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful partnership._


	2. Step two: Prey becomes predator.

When she walked, she swayed. Hair bouncing at the movement. Jack couldn’t help watching her from behind as they moved through the Hyperion halls. He moved at a slow pace, getting use to his newfound legs. He scanned objects as he passed them, His ECHOeye updating him nearly in seconds. It was a new feat for Hyperion he admitted to himself. It was awesome those dumb-dumbs actually did something cool.

“So what exactly do you do here on the base?” Jack asked as he moved to walk beside Raven. “I manage the Tech department here on Elpis. Occasionally the weapon upgrades due to the fact its manager is an idiot.” Raven answered.

“Oh?”

“Oh is right. The man is useless. I’ve been trying to take over the position for…3 years now? About that. But the current CEO of Hyperion just gives the man what he wants because his dick is bigger.” Jack laughed. “Is that the position you want?” Raven glanced at him. “As much as I would love to have it, The Tech department would fall in quality….Dramatically.” “Sooo…Do both.” Raven laughed this time. “I would have to manage all three departments as a supervisor if I wanted to do both jobs. There isn’t an in between.”

“Soooo become a supervisor. You’re more than qualified for that position.” Raven raised a brow. “What about the current supervisor?”

“I dunno! Shoot him, strap him to a rocket and let him die in space, Pumble him into the ground! I don’t care how you do it, just take the damn position.” Raven smiled holding her keycard up to the scanner to open the door. As Jack entered the room he smiled. It was a complete replica of his office from Helios.

Though…Someone was sitting in his chair. Jack watched a scowl grow on Raven’s face as she made her way up to the person. A sleeping person. Jack followed quickly grabbing her arm to stop her from waking the man up. He pressed a finger to his lips and made a wicked grin as he pulled her behind the man out of view. Jack hopped on his desk slowly and knelt before the sleeping man. Jack cleared his throat, then stared at the sleeping man for a long moment. Jack, being the complete ass that he is, reached a hand back, and slammed it across the man’s face jolting him awake from his slumber.

“Man that looked like some nightmare.” Jack toyed, shaking his head. “I’m having a nightmare too. I’m having a nightmare that some prick is sitting in MY CHAIR!” The man before Jack bolted from the chair, with his hands up.

“N-no way your H-handsome J-Jack, Doctor A-Ame-“ “Me? What did I say?” Raven chimed. “Jack, this is the current CEO of Hyperion. Dennis Quincy.” The man named Dennis stared in horror as Jack slid off of the desk and into the chair.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” He said. “See you later cupcake you’re relieved of your duties.” “W-What!? You can’t just fire me!” Jack looked up to him, his eyes locked on Dennis.

Just staring.

“You got 5 seconds pumpkin before I blast you’re brains out on the floor. 1!...2!...3!-“ Jack laughed when the ex-CEO ran as fast as he could, scrambling for the door. ‘You can’t just fire me!!’ Jack mimicked again laughing. Raven smiled as she moved beside Jack unlocking his computer, bringing up a file labeled ‘Atlas tracker.’ “I knew it wouldn’t be long before you were going to wake up so I took it upon myself to begin tracking Rhys for you. Here.” Raven suddenly had Jack’s full attention. He quieted down and sat forward in his chair.

“Woooaaaaaahhh, kitten. That’s…That’s some major information right there.” He drawled looking at the monitor. “Is this what he’s been doing for the past 8 years?” Raven nodded. “What the hell did he do to you? because you’re basically sacrificing him to me.” Jack muttered scrolling through the files.

“My reasoning’s are personal. I want him dead just as badly as you do.” Her voice was soft but left underlying vindictiveness. “I’m starting to like you more and more pumpkin. What else can you do?” “I’ve hacked they’re systems multiple times to get Rhys off our trail. Guess you can say I’ve been the knife in his side for the past 3 years.” “Fuck the supervisor position Sweetheart. You’re going to work right alongside me as a co-CEO. I need those set of skills to help me bring Hyperion back on top.” Raven blinked for a moment.

“Co-CEO?” Jack nodded. “Yes Ma’am. I want Production set up for a second Helios that way in the future when we’re going after Rhys, I want to fuck him up with moonshots. Period. No recovery just bits everywhere. That’s you’re first task. Get them started right now.” “Well I’ll have to wait for a few more hours.” Jack raised a brow as he looked up to her.

“Why?”

“It’s only 3 in the morning.” Raven smiled. “Most of your good workers are at home sleeping.” “So why are you here again if it’s 3 a.m.?” Jack questioned again. “You began showing signs of brain activity when you were sleeping. I was ordered to stay until you woke up. I’m glad I did.” Jack paused when he opened Rhys’s personal file. The kid definitely didn’t look like a kid anymore. He looked grown, even with a few greys in his hair, a golden eye, and a chrome biomechanical arm. Certainly looked a little tougher. You’d think the kid was in jail for something and got out acting like a bad ass. But still a pipsqueak Jack wanted to strangle nonetheless.

“If you wouldn’t mind Jack, I have to go make a couple calls to corporate to start.” Raven said hugging the clip board to her chest. “Sure no problem pumpkin. Go rest too. I feel fine. Oh! Here, I’m updating your position too. So you can go punch the supervisor in the dick later.” Raven laughed softly to herself. “Thanks Jack.” When she turned to walk, it almost seemed like there was a pep in her step. Jack was happily chasing after her in his mind as he watched her walk away.

* * *

 

In the late morning when Raven finally made her way back to the Hyperion base, it was bustling. People were everywhere. Running with papers, and jogging with phones. Raven has never seen a Hyperion base this busy before. Jack must be raising some sort of hell. As she made her way through, to Jack’s office, sitting inside was every supervisor, and manager to each department.

“Well look who’s late again.” One piped up looking up to her. Raven glared at him and Jack smiled.

“Her? She has every excuse to be late today. But she’s your boss cupcake don’t talk to her like that.” Jack said coldly, smacking the back of the manager’s head. Raven took the empty seat besides Jack, and he flopped paper work down before her. “Fill these out and you’re position is final.” Jack added quietly before looking up to the quiet bunch in front of him.

“I chose Raven as my successor, in case anything should happen, which it won’t, but if it does she owns the company. Not some Dennis prick with no experience in the field.” He said making sure to emphasize the last part. When Raven finished filling out the paperwork, Jack stood and locked them away in his desk.

“So Kitten, I’ve given them their duties for the Second Helios project. Your job is to make sure they get you their schematics by a week from today. If you don’t get them, you put a bullet between their eyes, or feed them to the skags.” “Happily.” “Now, word is traveling fast about me coming back to life, so expect some retaliation. I’ve already seen some Atlas communications talking about me.” Raven glanced over to Jack, who was looking at her.

“I do need to talk to you about that too. I’m almost done here.” He added quietly. Raven gave him a nod and he turned back to the group. “After you all get your schematics approved by Kit-..Miss Amelle, I want your people to work on it immediately. Got it? Good. Get the fuck out of my office.” He ordered and just like that everyone in the room stood and left quickly. “Come here Raven, something I want to show you.” Raven followed him around his desk and watched as he popped up Atlas communication channels.

“You’ve seen this before right?” Raven nodded. “Good. Shut down their communications.” The woman turned cocking a curious brow. “All of them??” “All of them. Shut them down completely. Give Rhys a nice good fucking punch to the ear and make sure he knows you’re the one doing it. That’s your job today.” “But won’t that make him raise suspicion that you’re alive?”

“Let him. The minute he raises suspicion that his Atlas employees here on Elpis are in trouble, when he tries to communicate, redirect him here. Have a nice chat with him, you can sweet-talk his candied ass if you want to, but I want you to trace him. And at the last fucking minute I’ll jump on the line and give my good ol’ friend a hello and tell him what I want to do to him when I find him.” Jack smiled standing up from his chair, offering it to Raven. As she moved to sit down, she was met with a pleasurable comfort and sighed.

“Feels good eh? Motion-activated dopamine injectors. Kick back and relax baby. I’m going to get us lunch. Call me if anything happens.” Jack waved walking out the door.

* * *

 

Raven couldn’t help but feel excited. The only time she was ever needed was when her hacking skills were needed to help with a Hyperion mission. Which in the past 3 years wasn’t much. Now she was getting to do it for fun. Fucking with Atlas wasn’t an easy task but she certainly enjoyed screwing them over. It was simple coding at first, then the firewalls kicked up. Working quickly, Raven made her way through the fire walls and began shutting down communications, fighting off the occasional firewall that Atlas hackers threw back at her. She worked almost in a trance, not realizing Jack had re-entered the room watching her as he ate Chinese from a take-out container.

He kicked his feet up on the conference table with a smile. “Damn you must love that shit!” Jack smiled when she jumped. “All transfixed like a good Hyperion drone. It’s cute really.” “It’s not easy when they keep throwing fire walls at me. It’s a two person job that I’m doing. But it’s getting done.” Raven shrugged. The woman watched as Jack hopped up and made his way to her. “Go eat. I’ll take care of the fire walls for you.” He said pushing her off the chair. Raven grabbed her food and a chair pulling it up besides Jack. “Thanks for lunch.” She said watching him flawlessly take down the firewalls. “No problem sweetheart. Consider it a token of gratitude for being kind of a badass.” Raven reached forward and pressed a button, the communication lines all falling at once.

“You were going to miss it. Sorry.” Raven muttered as Jack turned to face her, his mouth agape. Raven shoved noodles in her mouth as Jack began to laugh.

“Y’know I’m really interested in you.” Raven’s face turned a bright red as she looked up to him. “Not in a ‘hey I want to fuck you’ kind’a way but, you’re actually kind of interesting. What made you quit vault hunting?”

“Never did.”

“So you’re still a vault hunter?”

“Mm-hmm. Atlas buried my squad 6 feet under.” Jack cocked a brow. “They did?” Raven hummed again. This time she was avoiding Jack’s stare. “We had something they wanted. They killed my team for it instead of making a deal, which we would have happily complied. We told them that. Rhys’s smile was worse than fucking nicotine when he told his people to kill us off. The things I would have done to that bastard if I got my damn hands on his-…his fucking throat!” She growled through grit teeth.

“Woah, Woah now, save that anger for Pandora cupcake.” Jack chuckled then turned when a ‘Ping’ on the communication lines came through. “That’s gotta be him. When you’re ready.”


	3. Step 3: Collaboration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys! Thank you for reading :3 Just a quick note to say I'm sorry for how short this chapter is, i'm actually working on a bigger chapter for the next one. Anywhooooo Thanks!

* * *

 

Raven moved into Jack’s seat as he stepped off screen giving her the go ahead to answer. A smile crept on her face as she pushed the answer button on the comm, meeting face to face with Rhys, who looked quite troubled when he saw her.

“Hello Rhys.” She said politely.

“Where’s Dennis? That better not be you hacking my systems.” Rhys’s tone was damn near threatening and it sent a chill up Raven’s spine. But one look at Jack smiling at her, all that fear seemed to warm over.

“Well…I would have said, No it wasn’t me and play that sweet girl card just like I did before with you…But there’s been a development. It was me hacking your systems.”

Rhys sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “How much do I have to pay Hyperion to get you to stop now? Getting really tired of these games Raven.”

After a moment of silence as Raven looked up to Jack then back to Rhys with a smile. “A Biomechanical arm and an ECHOeye.” It was an answer that even Jack was shocked to hear. It was a perfect set up!!

Rhys folded his arms in discomfort and closed his eyes with a hefty sigh. “Come on Miss Amelle…Let’s get serious for a moment. How much does Hyperion want? And Why?” Jack rounded the desk at the right moment while Rhys had his eyes closed.

“Hi there princess.” Jack said. Raven watched Rhys freeze as he slowly opened his eyes to meet Jack’s on screen. “Man you look rough.” He laughed. “J-Jack…How?..” Rhys questioned wide-eyed.

“You see this…Gorgeous, and smart woman sitting beside me? She damn near died trying to bring me back to life you know…That nice virus you coded, keeping me chained and imprisoned in that little fucking comm.” “Raven you have no idea what you’ve done! You need to kill him before he goes insane!! He’ll betray you before-“

“Actually Rhys…I do know what I’ve done. I made the right choice. I have nothing to lose.” Raven interrupted Jack smiling widely. “Come on Rhysie…I actually made her Co-CEO…Just like I did for you…Remember?” Rhys’s jaw dropped. “Raven! You need to listen to me! Stop what you’re doing! You won’t be there to finish it!! He will kill you!!” “Well pumpkin I’m afraid you’re wrong about that. She’s actually pretty valuable to just up and kill one day.” Raven stood allowing Jack to sit in front of the computer.

“Now Rhysie I have some demands before I make my move… all the way to Pandora to kick that prissy little ass of yours into oblivion. First off, Atlas is to be shut down on Elpis. It’s MINE!” He barked. “Secondly, Fuck off. And third, Get ready baby…Because we’re getting ready to head your way. And when we do…it will be unexpected. 10 years…10 years and you managed to piss off the one woman who could read Nakayama’s codes. Stupid. Absolutely stupid.”

Raven watched as the Atlas CEO Searched for something to say… before his expression hardened. “I’ll be ready Jack. Raven-“

“Rhys do you remember when you left me, and my team to die? You know…When we bartered the vault key for money?” She piped up and he quieted down, blinking. “Well?” “Yes…” “Among them was my husband, my best friend, my husband’s brother, and my best friend’s daughter. We were a peaceful group. Shared our money with local schools, and workshops to help keep the town safe from predators. Consider this a promise, if its okay with Jack that is, That before I watch him kill you, I’ll take my time…letting you watch all of your friends breathe their lasts breaths just as you made me. I have all of their locations disclosed, including yours, which is now in Jacks hands.” Jack’s smile was locked on Raven as she spoke with such vindication.

“Y’know, She just keeps getting better and better. Ciao cupcake! We have work to do!!” He waved before ending the call.

* * *

 

Oh no. No, no, no, this was bad. Rhys jumped from his chair, a hand running through his hair as he paced. When the door opened, he jumped. “Oh Rhys it looks like you just saw a ghost.” It was Yvette. Her golden brown eyes locked on him as he surveyed the room. “Yvette contact the Elpis sectors a-a-and tell them to get the hell out of there or pick up a gun! W-w-wait the communication lines are down-” “Rhys what’s your deal?! I go out for one second and when I come back your acting like a skag running for food.”

“THEY REBUILT HANDSOME JACK!” Yvette stared at him more curiously than shocked. “How? Didn’t you put a virus in his system or-“

“I-I-I don’t know how she did it! But it was Raven. She got passed all the firewalls and the virus, and somehow made him a new body.” Yvette placed her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll throw out an e-mail to the directors on Elpis to head our way. That’s the most we can do Rhys. You just figure out a way to detect when he’s coming. Oh and call the others, they’ll want to know too. I’ll handle everything else.” She said walking out of the room. Yvette was right. He had to stay on top no matter what Jack did or threatened.

_If it was a war Jack wanted…It would be a war Jack was going to get._


	4. Step 4: When in doubt,find restraints

The call on the other end of the line was nothing but unpleasant before the background finally cut out to a door slam.

“Mad Moxxi here! What can I help you with Sugar?”

“Moxxi its Rhys”

“Well Hello, Hello Corporate man… What can I do you for?”

“…Well I have a proposition for you. As painful as it is to say it, Handsome Jack is back in the picture. And I’d like to make Allies now before Hyperion fumbles its way here.” Silence on the other end of the line concerned Rhys.

“I’m listenin’ doll. But explain to me HOW that prick managed to, Y’know…Rise from the dead.”

“Hyperion got it’s hands on the A.I. Nakayama made and recreated him. Now he allied up with Amelle On Elpis, making her the Co-CEO to Hyperion.” Moxxi sighed. “I thought you took care of her and her team for me Sugar. What a bad boy you’ve been.” Rhys pinched the bridge between his nose and huffed.

“Moxxi, I need you to have Zero take care of her. She’s become pretty dangerous on my end. Especially with Jack tied to her finger, she’ll have my systems down in minutes.” “Boy that sounds familiar.” Scoffed Moxxi. “What do I get in return?”

“What do you want?”

“Jack dead and dinner.” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll see what I can do but I just gotta know if you’re on my side or not.” “Of course Sugar. I’ll have my people contact you’re people. Right now I have’tah go. I have company.” The man opened his mouth to say something but back tracked when the line went dead. “Damn it.”

* * *

 

Raven watched as Handsome Jack’s mood flipped like a switch and he monitored the Atlas Security cameras. People scrambling to ships, equipment being shoved into cargo holds, finally the power cut to the security cameras. They were retreating to Pandora, Jack knew. He was glad for that. He tapped the end of a pen to his lips, and had his brow furrowed in thought. Raven stood adjusting the collar of her lab coat.

“Raven.” Jack said grabbing her attention. “Yes?” “I think I want to go to Pandora before we get the Second Helios up and running.” Jack propped his feet up on his desk and tapped the butt of the pen to his lips again.

Raven made her way up to the other side of Jack’s desk leaning against it. “Don’t you think that’s a bit early? I mean…you did just wake up. And I did tell you, you shouldn’t be working on anything. The stress of that alone-“

“Why do you think I employed you as Co-CEO pumpkin?” Jack interrupted. The man stood suddenly and rounded the desk, taking Raven by the arm. “Come ‘ere.” He ordered leading her out of the office, and to the window overlooking the Hyperion departments. Raven tensed when Jack moved behind her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, and his chin resting at the side of her neck.

“Y’see all those people running around like idiots and then you see your department all calm and collective? You’ve been doing your job, and plus! You were made to lead Raven. So lead them. You know what I want done. I’m not stressed at all knowing that you’ll be doing that work for me.” He whispered coolly.

“S-so what will you do?”

“Fuck with old Rhysie’s security systems on Pandora and oversee the work you do.” Jack’s voice was almost as sinister as a predator. It nearly rocked Raven to the core. “It’s a cold and crazy world out there baby…Be colder. This… good girl façade you’re playing? Doesn’t suit you. Get back to work as yourself.” Jack added before pulling away and walking back into the office, the door closing behind him. Raven let out a sigh of relief when he left. Jack was right. She did her best to maintain a professional appearance for Hyperion so she could keep the job she had. Now that she was given the okay…It was time for a change.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Jack made his way down to his departments to check on Raven, Who seemed to be missing. “Ey!” Jack whistled to a worker passing him.

“Where’s Raven?” The worker pointed hesitantly to the weapons room. “Thanks.” Jack added moving toward the room. A loud ‘Bang!’ On the other end of the door made Jack curious. When he opened the door, He was inches away from a body on the ground before him, And Raven working on a fire arm. “Oh Come on Raven he better not be dead.” Jack mused stepping over the body.

“Nope. Unconscious.” She stated. As Jack approached he noticed she had taken off her lab coat and sweater, her sleeves to her dress shirt were rolled up just above her elbow, and her buttons were open just enough to show the tattoo on her chest.

“Excuse me, you can’t be professional with your top like that.” Joked Jack as he rounded the specs table. “Same thing he said. Next time I’ll cut his dick off.” Raven said placing an Iron Rod in her mouth as she wielded another to the fire arm. “Woah, woah, woah! Kitten! Something tells me you have a lot of anger built up in you annnnd I’m okay with that.”

Raven finished off the first rod and grabbed the one from her mouth. “Good.”

“Whatcha doin?”

“Body modifications to this firearm. After the first few rounds of this semi-automatic, the base of the gun would melt because it’s too thin.” She answered. “And that’s a no, no.” Groans from the manager on the floor made Jack shift to see him getting up from the ground. “Uuh ohhh.” Jack made his way to the fallen man and helped him up. He was dazed and confused, but when he spotted Raven finishing up the firearm he glared.

“You stupid bitch! You’ll ruin this company!” He yelled and pulled away from Jack. “I demand she be reprimanded immediately!”

Raven stood and twirled the gun in her hand like a cowboy before stopping, swiftly pointing it at the manager who quieted down instantly. “Stop making your guns lightweight like a little pussy. Make them durable. Or you’re fired.” The manager gasped and looked to Jack who simply shrugged. “Shes gotta point princess. Let’s get this manager back to work.” Jack smiled holding his arm out to Raven. The woman dropped the gun into the man’s hands before hesitantly taking Jack’s arm, following him out of the room.

“Seems like things are calming down. What did you do?” Jack said surveying the rooms as they walked passed. “Organized task sheets. Things I want done daily, and things I need done by the end of the week so no one is scrambling.” “Smart. I like that. So listen, we’re leaving for Pandora tonight.” Raven stopped dead in her tracks to pull her arm away from him. “What?! That’s very dangerous. We can’t just-“ Jack interrupted. “Baby! Listen. I’ve got a really nice base there that’s already making prep for our arrival. It’s heavily guarded, and not to mention a KILLER view. I would rather be there, than here looking at these dip-shits.” Raven folded her arms.

“Jack as your doctor I would advise you to tone down everything you have planned in that head of yours. We need to work our way there and take it slow.” Jack tapped his chin in thought. “You know your right…BUT! We can do it in a space ship. Go get whatever it is you need and get back here a.s.a.p. Ship leaves in about-“ He paused for a moment to look at his watch.

“3 hours. Go! Go! Go!”

“Oh my god I can’t believe this.” She growled turning to make her leave.

* * *

 

When Raven came back, Jack was already waiting in the ship awaiting her to board. He whistled low as she came aboard, over-looking her outfit. She wore a dark tank top, black cargo pants, and her hair was tied back into a pony tail. The red tattoos that trailed her arms and shoulders had Jack surveying her like she was a prize.

“Are you a Siren? Because damn you are hot with those tattoos.” Raven blinked for a moment before pushing her equipment into a cabinet. The ships interior was designed remarkably like a luxury airline, and Jack was already into the alcohol.

“Actually yes. I am a Siren.” Jack spit his champagne. “That wasn’t in the file.” “That was a need to know basis. I’m not going to be a lab experiment.” Added Raven as she sat next to the window across from Jack. “Sir, we’ll be taking off in about 3 minutes.” The piolet mentioned through the cockpit comm. Jack responded with a simple ‘Thank you’ and shut off the comm.

“Pretzel?” Jack offered pulling out a bag of hard twist pretzels.

“No thanks.” “Suit yourself.” He added throwing one in his mouth. “Say, out of divine curiosity, have you ever tried for kids?” Raven raised a brow. “Never really thought about it. My ex-husband wanted to try for one after we found the last vault. Why do you ask?”

“Like I said, out of curiosity. I had a kid Y’know. Her name was Angel. Looked like her mom, smarter than the both of us combined too, which was pretty annoying but…She wasn’t dumb.” The sudden sentimentality in Jack’s voice made Raven stare at him. “I see a lot of her mom in you. I suppose that’s why I like hanging around you.” “What happened to her?” “She died when Angel was young. Had to raise her myself.” The sound of the ship starting up made Jack pause for a moment to listen to the engine. “I suppose I miss having a little brat running around like a hog in a brick shit house.” Jack stood, uncorking another bottle of alcohol.

“You should probably ease up on that stuff. No need to overload you’re tolerance for it.” Raven suggested, earning a hard glance from Jack.

“If I was overloading you would be the first to know princess. Now excuse me I’m gunna go lay down and catch up on the shitty news.” He added grabbing a glass and an Ice bucket to leave the room. Raven sighed softly. I’m just going to stop suggesting things he shouldn’t do. She thought standing. It was probably for the best that Raven turned in as well. Horror stories of Jack’s Alcoholism flooded her mind from tales of the men and women who worked under Jack. It was probably for the best that she locked herself away from that.

* * *

 

Raven awoke in her cabin to the sound of a struggle just outside. She slowly arose from her bed and neared her door that was open just ajar. Jack’s cabin door was open and she saw him standing. His shirt was removed and he was standing before a mirror. The muscles in his back were tensed, his shoulders rolling. Raven backed away from her door when he turned around. She breathed softly, only to have her neck grabbed and pulled out the door. It was Jack. His eyes were glowing a hazy red and his hold tightened when he saw her.

“J-Jack! Let GO!” Raven wheezed. Jack turned her and threw her back into his room, her head bumping the side of the bed when she fell. As he approached her, her eyes widened in horror. Jack raised her off the ground and tossed her back on the bed, crawling above her. Jack took the bandage around Raven’s neck and tore it off, His head dropping just below the cut, to suck on tender skin. Raven made a move to push him off, but as she touched his chest it thumped hard against her hand. Jack was no longer in control. The virus was back and there was nothing she could do. Raven pushed hard against Jack’s chest but he grabbed her wrists, holding them hard to the bed.

“That’s enough out of you!” He Shouted. Raven’s eyes widened. It spoke! The virus spoke! How could this be?! “I-I’m sorry J-Jack” She said softly. The smile that spread on Jacks face was malevolent. His hold on Raven gripped harder.

“Say it again!” He growled.

“I’m sorry!!” Jack lowered himself again, his mouth crashing on Ravens. His body was tense, and hard to move against him. Jack placed his hip between Raven’s legs and pushed her farther onto the bed. His body laid on Raven’s as he continued to seize her lips, his hands finally roaming to her sides to lift her shirt and throw it to the floor. The coolness of the room struck her body when jack lowered himself to kiss the tender bits of skin the Raven had. Starting at her neck, then her collar bone, and then her chest that made her shiver. Jack laughed low against her skin. Raven felt his hands move lower and she searched for an escape. The lamp at Jack’s bedside was just nearly in reach. Raven shifted her shoulders and arched her back as if beckoning him on. Jack lifted himself with a smile. There! An opportunity! Raven raised her knees and kicked him back to the floor. He shouted angrily as she grabbed the lamp, only to jump and slam it against his head knocking him unconscious. Raven breathed a heavy sigh of relief tossing the lamp off to the side. Stepping over Jacks body she grabbed her tank top and put it on quickly. In the corner of her eye she saw the marks he had left. Bright purpling bruises around her wrists and the vicious love bites that trailed her neck with blotches of red…The woman looked back to Jack. There was a slight gash of red on the side of his head.

With a sigh Raven left in search of a medical kit…and restraints.


	5. Step 5: moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful comments! I was pretty concerned that it was a pretty terrible fic but your acknowledgements say otherwise. So thank you!! :D

 

* * *

 

    Rhys was a man of many talents. Keeping his cool under pressure may not have been one of them. He paced the halls of Atlas, His ECHOeye sending him frequent updates on any suspicious activity. So far nothing out of the ordinary. Which seemed odd to him. As he turned a corner he was stopped abruptly by a short man with a beard.

“Vaughn.” Rhys sighed with a smile. “Hey man, what’s going on? Moxxi said something about Atlas having some trouble. Figured I’d stop by and see what was up.”

“Come on I’ll show you.” Rhys said turning on his foot. Vaughn following close behind.

“Something bad happen?”

“Yeah. Real bad.” Answered Rhys as he opened his office door, walking around his desk. Rhys pulled up a recording of his conversation with Raven and Jack and fast forward the video until Handsome Jack came in. The expression on Vaughn’s face hardened.

“He already cut my communication lines to Elpis…I’ve ordered everyone to draw back and head their way here.”

Vaughn sighed. “Well that confirms what Moxxi told me.”

“She wanted proof didn’t she?”

“…Yeah.”

“Figures. Well At least you got what you needed to see.“

“After what happened 10 years ago I want to help you stay on top Rhys. I mean I can have people guard The base if that would make you feel better. It’s probably the most I could do though.” Vaughn shrugged.

“No, our security is fine. I’m just worried about that damn Techno…Wizard asshole getting into our systems. Everything we’ve worked up to this point would be undone.”

“But…You had him in your head at one point…You could hack things just by looking at them…So what’s the difference now Rhys? You can still do that right?” Rhys covered his face in his hands.

“I dunno…”

* * *

 

Raven pressed an ice pack to the back of her head, looking over the marks on her body that Jack had left…Er..The virus had left. Jack was tied back down into a chair, sleeping peacefully as the ship made its decent to the Hyperion base.

“Uhm…Do you think he should be tied up when we get there or…” The officer paused as he looked at Raven’s bruises.

“Should we wake him up?”

“Just leave him be. I need to get to a Lab as soon as possible. I’m pretty sure that virus is back.” Raven said throwing on her coat. A sudden moan coming from Jack made the two look over. He was waking up, his expression confused from the tight restraints around his wrists and chest.

“…What the….” Raven pulled a flash light from her pocket. She walked up to Jack, shining it in his eyes…Blue and green. “Ey! What the fuck are you doin’?! Why does my head hurt?!” “Shut up Jack.” She ordered checking over his eyes. “Don’t tell me to shut up pumpkin I will literally smack the shit out of you.” He threatened.

“You already did!!” She snapped back. Jack looked up to her in confusion as she rolled up the sleeves to her coat and showed her the hand marks on her wrists. Then opened her coat to show the love bites he had left earlier.

“…Raven I-“

“Just shut up and let me figure out what the fuck is wrong with you. We’re almost to the base.” Jack went quiet for a few moments as he stared at the dark purple marks trailing down her chest. “I did that?...” Raven didn’t answer as she checked his pulse. It was a little higher than normal but was slowing down to a normal rhythm. “Raven what did I do?”

“You just blacked out okay?! Can you please not talk?” She muttered sternly. He felt a slight twitch in his chest and his eyes stung at her words. She was mad and Jack knew it had to have been his fault. After a moment of Raven making notes to herself on his condition, Jack looked up to her remorsefully.

“Listen…I uh…I’m sorry If I hurt you princess that wasn’t my intention at all…” He said quietly. Raven didn’t even look at him.

“It was the virus that beat me so don’t worry about it.” She said coldly.

“Well you’re makin’ me feel like it was my fault.”

Raven glared at him finally.

“Jack you didn’t listen to me. Part of it is your fault. You’re a.I. maybe well over 15 years old but your body isn’t. Your body is trying to revert to its old ways before the A.I. I see you pick up a bottle of alcohol within the next month I’ll smash it against your damn head. I’m not fucking around Jack. This isn’t a slap to the hand like you would give a child, I will seriously break that pretty little face of yours.” She added. Jack blinked for a moment before smiling.

“There’s the vault hunter I expected.” Raven rolled her eyes and turned from him, jotting something down on a note pad.

“Y’know you can’t leave me tied up right? Because if they see you walking out with me tied up they’ll think your taking me hostage…and the guards will give you the same look that Idiot is giving you right now.” Jack stated and Raven looked over to the co-piolet who was staring her down, only to turn back when she looked at him. “So untie me sweetheart…I’m obviously okay now. I’ll come to the lab for tests but you have to make it quick. We don’t have time for a whole day to waste on it.” Raven hesitated. He was right. She didn’t even think about what the people would say when they saw him being carried out in restraints. Raven made her way back to Jack and untied him slowly, He rubbed his wrists when she finally untied his legs. “Thanks babe… Sooo…Tell me what happened.”

“Your system overloaded.” Raven said quietly sitting across from him, looking out the window into the night Pandorian sky. “No cupcake, what happened?” Jack said pointing at the bruise on her wrist. Raven glanced at him for a moment then shifted her gaze back at the window.

“Let it go.”

“No. I want to know what happened. I know I didn’t just hurt you, I know a hickey when I see one.” He added pointedly.

Raven was quiet as she avoided his eyes. “I heard a noise coming from your room, I checked to see if you were okay, you attacked me, I hit you with a lamp, and you got knocked out. End of story.” She stated. Jack glared at her. “Would you just tell me what happened?! You’re making it seem like I raped you or something-“ Jack paused, his eyes widening. “Oh my god I didn’t-“

“No! Nonono!” Raven interrupted. “But it felt like you would have if I hadn’t fought you off! Okay?! Just leave it alone!”

Jack ran his hand through his hair. Raven could see he looked almost generally concerned for her. “Wow…uh…The virus…”

“Stop.”

“No Hang on…I remember seeing something in a dream with you but-“

“Dream?”

“Can A.I.’s dream?”

Raven watched him for a moment. “Jack I think I know what’s wrong.”

* * *

 

When they landed Raven pushed Jack to the lab as quickly as their legs would take them. Raven nearly tackled every fan Jack had to get him there. The man sat quietly on the examination table as Raven scrambled to get things together. Besides Jack, she placed a tray of utensils to monitor brain activity. “Okay so tell me again what you think is wrong?” Asked Jack. “When you went to sleep, you’re A.I. Must have gone into a state of stasis, and that must have triggered whatever was left of the virus you have in you.” She answered hooking him up to the monitor. “Okay…So It’s like… sticking into the back of my head or something?”

“Pretty much.”

“Oh good to know. So how do we weed it out?” Jack asked and Raven red the readings on Jack’s scan closely. “Well…You have to put yourself back in stasis.” Raven looked back up to Jack who almost looked hesitant of doing that. “What’s wrong?” “As much as I would like to kill people and get the virus out, you’re someone I don’t want to hurt. B-because of Nakayama’s work I’d worry. Not because-… Never mind. I just don’t want to see you hurt.” He shrugged.

“Good god, you’re not developing feelings for me are you?” Raven questioned and Jack’s heartrate monitor spiked before he tore the sticker connecting himself to the machine off. “Me?! Please! You’re not my type.” He lied. Any girl that could kick his ass was his type.

“We’ll finish this later. We have work to do.” Jack hopped off of the table and made his way to the door, before Raven stood in front of the door, her arms crossed.

“Jack. Get back up there.”

“What’s in it for me babe? Virus isn’t gunna take over unless I overload or sleep right? Let’s do this later when I’m tired.” Jack stepped forward, Raven stepped up, intimidatingly close.

“Woah, bit close there don’t you think?” He laughed.

“Your face is pink.”

“Huh?” Jack’s eyes widened when Raven’s expression softened, her arms wrapping gently around his shoulders. Damn those big eyes. “Please Jack…” She whispered and a shiver ran up the man’s spine. “…I just want to see what’s wrong.”

“God damn kitten.” He muttered surveying her expression.

“That’s one hell of a dirty trick. And that’s still a no. Come on. Daddy has work to-” Jack gasped when she pressed herself against him, her lips just barely touching his neck. “Please…For me? I just want you to be okay….. when you’re strangling some poor soul’s life away.” Jack was trying so hard to keep his composure. It felt like his face was on fire.

“Yeaaaaaaahhh You’re not going to want to go there.” He muttered. Jack placed his hands on her hips and stood away from her slowly. Raven watched him confused. “I know I’m damn near irresistible, But you start whispering like that we’re both gunna be in trouble.”

Raven faked a disappointed look then shrugged. “Okay have it your way.” She said turning, and removing her coat as she walked away from him.“You go on ahead. I’ll be here for bit.”

Jack nodded his head and walked out the door. He didn’t even get half way down the hall before he turned sharply back on his heel, back into the room.

“You did this on purpose.” He growled sticking the heart monitor back to his chest.

“Guilt is not a good tactic.” Raven smiled.

“Worked on you didn’t it?” Jack glared before he made his way to the examination table where Raven was standing.

“That’s beside the point pumpkin. Strap me down and do what you’re gunna do…Wait. That sounded terrible. Induce a stasis or whatever. See if that triggers the virus. Could be another fire wall.”

* * *

 

Hours passed and Rhys couldn’t stop watching the clock in his office, his chrome hand tapping at his desk. He had no Idea what to do and was considering Vaughn’s offer for protection. Rhys knew Jack was going to kill him, himself. It was just a matter of time. He had to find a way to stay ahead of him by a few steps. Rhys was jolted from his thoughts by the ringing of a commcall.

“Hello?” He answered cautiously.

“Is this the Atlas CEO?” Whispered a voice. It was masked and staticy, the comm’s video was dark, possibly a handmade comm.

“It…is can I ask…who’s calling and how you got this line?”

“That’s not important at the moment. Just a friend in a really…Really dangerous place at the moment. I have information I think you would like to hear.”

“Go on.”

“Jack is much closer than you think. He just landed on Pandora and was taken to the medical wing.”

“Did they mention anything about a virus?”

“Yes.” The voice replied.

“Something about…an additional firewall affecting Jack in stasis.”

“That doesn’t make any sense…There was only one major firewall put in that virus. It should have killed everything.” There was silence on the other line, before rustling came through.

“Sorry for the silence, I’m in a very dangerous spot.”

“How much danger are you in?” The comm moved suddenly, finally showing light. The closer Rhys looked the more detail he could see. This mysterious person lodged them self in a vent right above Raven and the man himself.

“Holy shit.” Rhys muttered. “How did you manage to get there??” “Don’t worry about it. There about to start some tests with the virus. She just put him under.” Rhys hummed to himself looking over the video before him. Jack had an oxygen tube around his nose, and an I.V. in his arm. Raven was typing away at the computer.

It didn’t take long before Rhys could see something wrong with Jack. His breathing pattern changed completely on the monitor, heartrate, Brain waves, and blood pressure. With curiosity, Raven looked up to Jack on the table. She was noticing his change as well. “Jack?” She asked standing. She stood directly beneath the vent, cautiously touching his arm. His eyes opened slowly, the hazy red staring straight at the camera it felt like. Rhys put his hand over his mouth.

“Get out of there.” Rhys ordered, but the person stayed completely still. It felt like minutes were passing before Jack looked over to Raven who was clutching a clipboard to her chest.

“Y’Know I’m pretty pissed at you sweetheart. Y’got some nerve hitting me with a lamp.”

“I’m sorry. I had to.”

“Listen you little shit, I want off of this table right fuckin’ now.” He ordered. Rhys watched him carefully. He was struggling against the straps, teeth grit, and his tone was glitching.

“Answer a few questions and I’ll let you go.”

“YOU’VE GOT 3 SECONDS TO GET ME OFF THIS GOD DAMN TABLE RAVEN”

Raven leaned against the desk writing on her clip board. “Who are you?” Jack growled. “Handsome Jack!” “You’re real name Jack.” His expression changed to terror, eyes darting around the room as if searching for an answer. “What is your real name? I need to see if you know.”

“…It’s… John.” Rhys raised a brow and sat back in his chair, a hand running through his hair. This was a lot of information that he didn’t know…More than what he could have hoped to know. Why was he acting so strangely though?

“Who is in control?” Jack’s face contorted at her question, His eyes beaming at her. “SLAG YOU!” Raven sat on the desk adjusting her hair.

“Did you attach yourself to Jack?” She asked sitting cross-legged. “I know you’re the virus speaking. You can’t hide yourself in his eyes. And you can’t play him off for long.” The room was quiet, Rhys almost didn’t want to breathe. _What the hell?_ He thought. Jack’s expression changed completely, forming into a sarcastic, smug, and damn near devious smile. “You catch on to quick my little bird. I sure do like that about you. So does Ol’ Jackie boy. Nice little file tucked away about you in his head.” Raven stood making her way back to her computer to write a case file.

“So who are you then? Do you have a name? Have you named yourself?” She asked blatantly but he was still quiet. Smiling.

“Nameless here… for evermore…” He whispered coyly, and raven stopped typing for a moment. Rhys watched her hesitate to look at him.

“I beg your pardon?” She said standing slowly, nearing him with pure interest. It wasn’t until she stood right beside him, that he spoke again.

_“Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, Through its answer little meaning…little relevancy bore, For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door…Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such a name as “Nevermore.””_ Raven watched him with stagger as he stared back at her with gentle hazy red eyes.

“We’re alike you and I”

“How so?”

“Raven isn’t you’re real name…You can’t hide yourself in those eyes.”


	6. Step 6: New alliance

Boots, tailcoat, and a matching hat. That’s the way mad moxxi always loved to dress, with her own Burlesque twist! She loved the glances and smiles men gave her. But Rhys, Mr. Atlas himself, never batted an eye toward her. She was his equivalent, not some sloppy, Pin-up poster girl. (Though she’d like to think of him under those dark clothes in satin sheets.) Moxxi Strode through the front door to the Atlas building with a smile as men ogled her with prying eyes. Never did she think that she would be able to just walk in without the thought of faltering. It was nice. Moxxi smiled as she walked into Rhys’s office and he was scrambling. He hadn’t even noticed her enter.

“Sugar, you look like a skag with its head cut off.” She giggled and Rhys jumped. “Scare easily too.”

“When did you get here?” He asked looking at his watch.

“Just now.” She smiled making her way up to his desk. Rhys was on the other side sitting back in the desk. “Vaughn called and clarified. Figured I’d stop by and see what ol’ golden eyes was up to myself.”

“I just got a call from someone inside the Hyperion base. They were probably using an onion router.”

“Explain to me what that is sweetheart.” Moxxi smiled as she moved beside Rhys to sit on the desk.

“Basically this person hacked network nodes to gain access and stream. But the power cut out to the comm not to long ago. I’m waiting to see if they’ll call back.”

“Do we know this person?”

“No.” Rhys answered.

“Their voice is masked and the video didn’t show him or her. The virus I made to block Jack from getting a body…It isn’t attacking anything. Or anyone for that matter. And it spoke.”

“So what does that mean for us sugar?” She asked again.

“It means that the virus is using Jack’s new body as a host. Raven said something about the virus attaching itself to Jack’s A.I. Which means that…The virus is becoming an A.I. but it’s identifying as Handsome Jack.”

“And that’s a problem.”

“A huuuuge problem. I would much rather deal with Jack himself than the virus. I made that thing to kill. Raven is looking for triggers that invoke the virus, and so far it’s Stasis. I didn’t even think it would live this far. But it’s adapting.” Moxxi and Rhys quieted down when the comm rang again.

“Hello?” Rhys answered.

“Sorry about that. Had to change out the batteries this comm takes a lot of power.” Whispered the electronic voice. “We have a problem.” “What’s happened now?” The comm shifted to look back down the vent to an empty table.

“Oh no.” Rhys gasped. Moxxi stared at the room curiously.

“What happened?” The camera zoomed in on the table showing the metal latches to the leather straps.

“There would have been no way, a person could do that. But whatever he’s made of he destroyed the straps. Hyperion made him strong. Really strong. Raven tried to lock him in here but he hacked through the door pretty quickly. I almost feel sad for her.”

“Do you know where she is now?” Moxxi asked curiously. There was hesitation on the comm.

“…Moxxi? That you?”

“Sure is sugar.”

“Oh, Good. And no I don’t know where she is. When the first strap busted, she bolted out of here faster than a moon shot.”

“Damn it.” Moxxi sighed.

“Oh one more thing before I get out of here, Raven Amelle isn’t her real name. It’s Claire Bloomquist. She had it changed when she became the leader of the CyanTide. Jack did some digging on her apparently.”

“Pretty name.” Rhys muttered writing it down.

“Thanks for your help…uh…Anything I can call you or?” “We’ll keep in touch.” The voice said before the line went dead. Moxxi laughed quietly.

“It’s sad I almost feel bad for the poor girl. First we kill everyone she loved, chased her to oblivion, rough her up with an A.I; And now it’s after her too. This girl can’t win.” Rhys looked up to Moxxi sadly.

“We should have just taken the deal for the vault key. We wouldn’t be in this situation if we did.”

“You did what I asked and got paid. That’s all you have to worry about.” Moxxi stood and began messaging Rhys’s shoulders. “Don’t worry sugar. Someone will end up getting fucked at the end of the day anyways. Pun intended.” 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Hyperion was in utter chaos. Jack pushed workers out of the way, his expression foreboding to them. Some weren’t so lucky to escape his wrath.

“WHERE IS SHE!?” He screamed. “WHERE IS RAVEN!” All he received was confused glanced. “You’re all useless!” Laughed Jack as he moved forward. Jack wiped the blood off his face with his hand and shook it off. Raven could hear him coming in her direction, and took off running again. It was strange how she felt so much safer with Jack’s A.I. than this…Thing. As problematic as it was, Rhys’s words flashed in her mind making this situation so much more worse. _He’ll betray you_. She remembered. She only thought of it figuratively, like it was a possibility, but would never happen. Never did she expect it literally by complex circumstances. The woman spotted an open vent in the room she ran in, and jumped up to haul herself inside. She quickly closed the vent door behind her and scooted farther into the vent quietly, when the room’s door opened.

“Here Birdie, birdie, birdieee!! Where aaaaaarrrreeeee you?~ Come on out pumpkin! I just want to rip off those pretty little fingers of yours!” Jack called out inspecting the room, making his way closer to the vent. Raven backed up slowly. When she turned, she came face to face with a man, who quickly covered her mouth before she could yell out. Her eyes widened as he pressed a finger to his lips, signing her to keep quiet. The man released her and moved back around the vents corner, Raven followed suit. As she turned the corner, the man let her crawl over him, then halted her when the vent door opened a few feet away from their position. A light shined into the vent, and the man moved away from the corner as it shined his way. Jack made a disgruntled noise and slammed the vent door to move on. The two sighed with relief in the dark.

“Thanks.” She whispered leaning her head against the metal wall.

“No problem. You alright?” Raven laughed quietly. “Yeah…Yeah I’m okay.” “He sure doesn’t like you.” Raven laughed again, and the man held out his hand.

“I’m Clarke. I clean the vents here.” Raven shook his hand. “Raven. I’m the CO-CEO to Hyperion.” It was hard to see but Raven could make out some of his definition. A Glowing green echo-eye, strong jaw, broad shouldered, Cargo pants, dark t-shirt, pretty muscular. Not your average cleaning man. She admitted. I’ll play along for now.

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” Clarke sighed moving on. Raven took off her coat and left it behind. - As they crawled through the vent system, they could hear Jack’s voice booming below. Barking out orders, people screaming, and bones snapping. It sounded horrible. He was going off the deep end trying to find her, and she was caught in some duct with a man she didn’t even know. “Where are we heading?” She asked curiously, rolling up her sleeves.

“Outside. It’s pretty dangerous right now.” Boy he was right. Raven was contemplating solutions as they moved. Nothing seemed safe, attacking Jack’s alternate persona head on, seemed stupid at this point. Everyone had to be searching for her now, just to make their boss happy.

“Do you regret bringing him back?” Asked Clarke, breaking the silence. “Jack? I regret not testing him farther. I could care less about Jack. I was paid to bring him back. I have to admit though, The Atlas CEO did one hell of a job with him.” “But do you Regret bring him back?” As Raven was about to answer, they heard a commotion below and the vent behind them being opened.

“Go!” Clarke yelled pushing her forward. Straight down was an open vent leading outside. Raven’s adrenaline started kicking in when multiple vents started opening up behind them.

“YOU CANT ESCAPE CLAIRE!!” Jack yelled from below, Soldiers climbed into the vent behind them and Clarke shoved Raven outside, falling about 10 feet to the ground.

The man grabbed her by the arm and hauled ass to the broken gate where A Caravan of vehicle’s waited in the dark. Raven looked around confused before she turned meeting face to face with Zer0.

“No!” Raven yelled angrily punching Clarke across the Jaw. The man stumbled back and Zer0 stepped forward. Raven batted away Zer0’s hand as he went to grab her, but a sharp pain in her leg grabbed her attention. Clarke had rammed a needle into her leg and she felt the effects of an anesthetic pulling her asleep. She stood Sharply, Kneeing Clarke in the face, and Elbowing Zer0 when he went to grab her again. As the two were temporarily stunned, Raven did her best to limp away from the two men, it wasn’t until the familiar sharp pain struck her shoulder, that she turned back wide-eyed. Her vision blurred and she fell back unconscious. 

* * *

 

When Raven awoke, she was…warm. Comfortable even. The only thing that generally hurt was the area’s where she was shot with the needle. Raven groaned as she sat up, her head swimming from the anesthetic. Zer0 sat across from her reading. The window showed a bright Pandorian sun overlooking the desert with a warm haze.

“Where…are we exactly?” Raven asked and Zer0 looked up from his book. Her voice was hoarse, like she had just gargled a bunch of sand. Zer0 stood tossing a bottle of water on the bed.

“About 10 miles away from Atlas. Too dangerous to move now. Jack and his people have been roaming this area for hours.” Raven uncapped the water and took a drink.

“Such nice treatment for a prisoner.” She added. “Orders from Rhys. I would have killed you already.”

Raven cocked a brow. “He said that did he? How sweet. Remind me to repay the favor.” She said sarcastically, throwing the water back at Zer0.

“He needs you alive. They need you to help take down Jack.”

“I’d rather be shot than to work with that murderer.”

“You think Jack isn’t one? If I remember correctly, you were a member of the CyanTide?” Zer0 asked curiously. Raven glared.

“How many Pandorian cities do you think he destroyed in his reign? You remember don’t you?” Her expression softened, and she crossed her arms uncomfortably.

“I remember the CyanTide fighting off Jack’s soldiers with grace. You were the robin hood of Pandora. And yet…You let Vengeance cloud you. Atlas is helping the people of Pandora. And you’re fighting against them?” The room was quiet. Raven couldn’t even look at him. All she felt was shame swelling in the tears that dropped down her cheeks. Zer0 sighed softly grabbing tissues from the table. Zer0 sat across from her and offered her one. “I know plenty of vault hunters who would die to fight beside you. You’re a little out of shape though. That elbow just barely hurt and you didn’t knock out Clarke.” Raven laughed softly. Hesitantly she grabbed a tissue and wiped away her tears.

“Besides…I know Rhys. Yes, what he did was unspeakable, but he wouldn’t have done it if there wasn’t an extra hand playing another part.”

“You’re saying it was someone else that made him do it?” Raven questioned and Zer0 stood.

“That’s all you’ll be getting from me. Don’t put the blame all on him.”

After a moment of silence Zer0 rubbed his neck. “Clarke asked you a question that you never got to answer…Do you regret bringing him back?”

“Now that you mention it…Yeah. I do. I didn’t see the perspective until you threw it at me.” A smile appeared on Zer0’s helmet.

“So do we have our old vault hunting friend back?” He asked again.

“Get me my gear.” 

* * *

 

Face to face with an automatic fire arm, a civilian begging for their life, and the town behind them burning. _BOOM!_ Jack fired the automatic and grit his teeth in Silence.

“I want her found!” He called out to the mercenary’s.

“She is to be found alive and safe. If I find out she was harmed, I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again! Got me Dum-dum’s??” The soldier’s saluted and dispersed leaving Jack alone to himself. The headache he was getting was unbearable and it was all that girl’s fault. Jack looked up to the window in the store seeing his reflection. His clothes were dusty, He had dirt on his face, and then something caught him by surprise. One eye was its hazy red, the other was glowing blue.

“What the hell?” He asked himself.

“Hey shit for brains.” The man jumped and saw a hologram of himself standing beside him, his arms folded.

“Can I have my body back now?” The hologram smiled.

“How did you get out?! I blocked you from doing that!”

“As much as I love arguing with a virus, we have to find who kidnapped Raven. If you were smarter, you would have realized that they kidnapped her and stuffed her in the back of that Humvee. They haven’t gone that far. You didn’t even follow the tracks for Christ sake. I’ve been watching this entire time. Let me get you back on track and we can find her together okay pumpkin? ...Damn you look good though.” Jack laughed again holding up to fingers pointing at him.

“But here’s the thing, we’re not going to kill her”

“Why?”

“Because she’s mine.. and she’ll lead me right to Rhys.”


End file.
